


要么干，要么死

by panda_at_dusk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_at_dusk/pseuds/panda_at_dusk
Summary: 在听闻泰达希尔被希尔瓦娜斯烧掉的消息后，你从幽暗城赶来并当面质问她。事情在她把你压在柜子上发生了有趣的转变。看完新短片‘战争使者’的脑洞，我完全不知道自己写了什么垃圾，而且也不后悔。





	要么干，要么死

**Author's Note:**

> 被吞到没脾气所以只能发到这里了。Y/N是‘你的名字’，我知道中间有一句英文但实在不懂怎么用中文说出来。

你在她的房间等了将近一整天。  
陪伴你的只有房间里的寂静和你脑海里从不间断的担心。呵，似乎从你认识她那天起你就没有停止过为她担心。当她是游侠将军时，你担心她受伤，结果她死了。当她成为女妖后，你又担心她不能得到安息，结果她坠入了无尽的深渊，并且又死一次。所以，当你听到泰达希尔被烧毁一旦的消息，就疯狂地从幽暗城赶来，你连行李都来不及打包就离开，同时还要冲破幽暗城里其他人的阻挠。  
刚开始你很迷惑不解，不清楚她坚持把你留在家里的原因。“这是为你的安全着想。”那时候，她这么说道。现在你懂为什么她这次不希望你跟随她来到卡利姆多了。  
赶来这里后，其他的亡灵守卫只是告诉你她的帐篷扎在哪，威逼利诱也不肯透露她的具体位置，只是让你耐心等她回来。如果她不回来呢？你争论，可同时你能理解那些士兵，你见识过她的冷酷无情，也清楚她所要求的绝对服从。事实上，让你离开幽暗城的那些士兵就已经冒着很大的风险了。你在心里记着如果她要处罚他们的话，一定要帮他们求情。  
现在你感觉到一股被欺骗的愤怒涌上心头。她真的知道自己在做什么吗？这无疑是对联盟的宣战，而且毫无荣耀可言，只不过又为对方增添一个反驳的理由而已。不过，更让你生气的是她的鲁莽，她的隐瞒。尽管你知道她非常强大，但你仍是忍不住担心她会受伤，抑或是死在外面某个地方而你浑然不知。并不是你不相信她，这只是你的本能罢了。  
在帐篷的外面，你能看到远方火焰的光芒，它们在你来到的时候就在燃烧了，如今还没有停止。巨大古树被烈火燃烧的光芒，把已经入夜的天空照亮了一半。你深吸一口气，抹去眼泪，转身回到帐篷，不愿意再看那燃烧的场景。  
你又在房间里踱步了大概半个小时，帐篷终于被掀开了，你的头同时跟随布料的声音转过去，看到那个熟悉的人。一瞬间，你的愤怒和担心消失了，看到她仍然安好的状态让你舒缓下来——只是那么一瞬间而已。  
“希尔瓦娜斯！”你惊呼，快速地冲到她面前。  
“Y/N？”她低头看着你，脸上露出吃惊的神色。“你怎么在这里？我不是——”  
只有你才有胆量打断她讲话：“我一收到消息就赶来了，我担心你。”  
她皱皱眉头，原本你以为她要对你发火，可随后她的脸舒展开来，浮现出一个总是令你神魂颠倒的微笑：“不必担心我，我没事。我很高兴见到你。”她伸出手，把你额前的一缕散落的头发拨到耳后。你没有阻止她。  
你看着她走过你的身边，来到桌子前坐下，提醒自己：你还在和她生气！别搞错重点了！  
于是你走到她面前，追问：“你为什么要这么做？”  
“做什么？”她反问。  
怒火再次在你心里燃烧起来，她在装傻，开玩笑吗？  
“你很清楚，你烧了泰达希尔。”你想要控制住声音里的颤抖，但失败了。  
“所以呢？”她转过头来，猩红的眼睛直勾勾地盯着你，你感觉被那个目光定在原地无法动弹。  
但你还是坚持着：“为什么你要这么做？”  
“我觉得我的行为不需要向任何人解释，你也没有质疑我的权利。”  
“噢，行行好吧！”你尖声说道，再也抑制不住自己的愤怒，“那谁才有权利质疑你？看在圣光的份上，在那里面的都是无辜的平民阿！”  
她猛地站起来：“我是部落的酋长！”你被她突如其来的举动吓了一跳，往后缩了一缩。你刚刚敢发誓她下一秒就会变为女妖形态然后把你撕成碎片。  
不过你的反应似乎让她恢复了一点理智：“你不会理解的。”她只是说。  
“帮我，理解你。”你无助地看着她，希尔瓦娜斯，你的整个世界。  
“所有的一切都逃不过死亡，这个世界没有希望。”她严肃地说。  
眼泪再也不受你的控制从眼眶中落下：“我知道…我们只是宇宙里的一颗尘埃，毁灭在所难逃。但是…“你擦去你的眼泪，试图找出合适的话语让她冷静下来。天啊，你对宇宙的命运毫不在乎，但你无法忍受看见她如此迷失绝望的状态。而她每当处于这种状态时，注定要做出一些难以挽回的事情来伤害其他人。  
“但是什么，希望总会战胜死亡？你想和我说的就是这些吗？”她听起来歇斯底里，同时也向你逼近。你只能步步后退，直到你的背部撞到架子，你才意识到你被困在架子和她之间了。  
“不…不是！”你大喊，用手抵住她的裸露的腹部，感受到她光滑皮肤底下结实的肌肉，试图拉开你们的距离。“我不在乎什么希望死亡的，但你那样做完全就是滥杀无辜！你和加尔鲁什有什么区别？”  
话一出口，你就完全后悔了。该死的嘴巴，你想着，同时试图从左边逃脱出去。关于刚刚争论的内容瞬间被你抛到九霄云外去，你知道你们以后有的是时间争论。  
但她的动作更快，该死，她的动作比谁都快。她一只手抓住你双手的手腕，把它们压过你的头顶，摁在架子的边上；另一只手则是抓住你的下颚，迫使你仰起头看着她。那双猩红色的眼睛似乎要烧穿你的灵魂。  
“你说什么？”她几乎是从喉咙挤出地问。  
由于下颚被抓住，你艰难地说：“没-没有，我很抱歉——”  
你感觉到手腕的灼烧感和下颚传来的阵痛，尽管她看起来残忍冷漠，但她从来没有如此粗暴地对待过你，刚刚你说的话一定是让她前所未有的生气才会这样。可同时你意识到这个疼痛感——或是她粗鲁的态度，竟然让你兴奋起来。真的要在这个时候吗！你绝望地想。  
“太迟了。”她在你耳边说，你不受控制地颤抖了一下。你感觉到一股电流从她呼吸的地方一直传到你的心脏。为什么死人还呼吸？这个可笑的念头突然闯进你的脑海，但你很快把它甩到一边。你需要在事情变得更加糟糕之前从她身边离开，因为你再也不确定她会因为你的失言做什么了——杀了你，或者更糟，强迫你离开她。  
于是在你的双腿还没有变软之前，你试图往旁边踏出一步，但是她显然察觉到你的意图，用一只脚的膝盖压在你的大腿上。你不确定她是否用尽全力，因为你只觉得那压力让你的腿酸得站不稳了。可那对你来说是种愉悦的压力，再一次，你没能适时地闭上嘴巴。  
你呻吟出声。  
她和你都僵住了。你的脸顿时烧了起来，用力把它撇到一边，挣脱她一只手对你的控制，不敢再正视她。求求你了，你在内心呼喊，快放了我吧。  
而她则是盯着你的侧脸好一阵子，最终把嘴唇放在你的耳边，声音低沉：“你喜欢那样？”  
你只能摇头，把嘴唇咬的更紧。  
她又伸出舌头舔了一下你的耳朵，然后开始亲吻你脖子上裸露的肌肤，由于你侧着头，可供她亲吻的空间有不少，她一边这么做着，一边观察你的反应。你的呼吸变得急促，脸上的红晕已经扩散到耳根和脖子上了。你的眼睛紧闭着，她看不到你的眼神。不过她很快注意到你紧咬着嘴唇，便再次抓住你的下颚把你的脸摆正，一只手仍然禁锢着你的手腕，刚刚用膝盖压在你大腿上的那条腿现在挤在你的两腿之间。  
现在你们两人的脸正对着，她开始亲吻你的嘴唇。刚开始你没有回应，也没有把她推开。她熟知如何让你放弃抵抗，很快你们两个人的舌头交缠在一起，她尝到了你嘴唇上的鲜血。这让似乎让她变得更有侵略性，她的舌头不放过你的一丝，你忍不住又呻吟了一点。你感觉天旋地转，几乎坐在她的腿上，因为你不是很相信自己能站直。  
同时，她一只空闲的手来到你的上衣下方，抚摸着你的肌肤，再一点一点往上移，摸到你的乳房下方，尽管仍在亲吻着，你张开嘴巴吸了一口气。  
“没有内衣？”她问你。额头抵着你的，她在给你一点时间喘口气。  
“我——”你想解释，你本来以为她今晚不会回来的，你本来准备睡觉了。但你只是重新把嘴唇贴上她的，也把身体贴近她的，加深了这个吻。她的手仍然在你乳房下方游走着，迟迟不肯触碰你想它们在的地方。  
不知道过了多久，你感觉你们亲吻有一个世纪那么漫长，她终于松开你的嘴巴转而继续回去亲吻你的脖子。比起亲吻，她更像是在毫不留情的啃咬，随后又吸住另一个地方，就在你的脉搏血管上分的肌肤，你很肯定明天会出现淤青，但天啊，你爱这种疼痛。她的手终于开始触碰你的乳房，先是用指尖划过你已经完全耸立的乳头，来回几下，随后毫不留情地大力抓住你一边的乳房，大力揉捏起来，挤成任何她想要的形状。  
“啊…圣光…希尔…”你喘息道，同时意识到你完全在她控制下。她松开了禁锢在你头顶的手，开始把你的上衣掀起来，你的衣服被她扔到房间的另一边。你让她脱掉你的衣服，随后开始抚摸她紧实的腹部，想要解开她的胸甲。  
“不。”她低吼道，重新抓住你的手腕，压在你的身体两侧。“你这次不能碰我，懂吗？”  
她听起来如此的愤怒，你只能无力的点头。你明白她在折磨你，因为你绝望地想要触碰她，想要感受她冰冷的肌肤在你的指尖下。  
“回答我。”她说，随后咬破了你的嘴唇，鲜血再次涌了出来。  
你的嘴唇颤抖着：“我明白了。”  
她满意地哼了一声，重新吻上你的嘴唇，吸走流出的新鲜血液。这个举动让你的脑袋感觉轻飘飘的，血液冲到小腹。嘴唇的疼痛和她正在亲吻你的这个事实完全是你料想不到的，你无助地呻吟着，同时手紧紧抠住柜子的边缘。  
很快她松开你的嘴唇，花了一会去观赏她对你所做的事情：你的头发乱得一塌糊涂，眼圈发红，用着恳求的神情看着她，嘴唇肿胀充血，脖子上有不少的咬痕，胸脯随着你呼吸的动作上下起伏，乳头凸起。她有片刻的满足，但明显不能让她满意。  
“脱下你的裙子。”她命令。  
你犹豫了一下。你们到底在做什么？  
“现在！”她怒吼。  
于是你别无选择，只能遵命。尽管这不是你第一次对她坦诚相待，但出于未知的原因你感到如同第一次时的难堪和害羞。她显然十分享受看着你脱光的过程，不过在你完全裸露后她就把她的整个身体压上来，一时间把你肺里的空气挤了出去。  
她的手牢牢地抓住你的右腿，迫使它抬起来，你们靠得更紧了。她的紧握是如此粗暴，你已经做好明天看到大腿上也有淤青的准备了。  
“内裤也没穿？你真不知廉耻。”她再次低语，上帝阿，她一定是很清楚你对那声音毫无抵抗力。你感到难堪，可更让你不敢相信的是这样的话却让你更兴奋了。  
“不是..”你试图反抗。  
出乎意料地，她轻笑了两声，随后你感到她的手指探进你的下面。“不是？可你他妈的湿透了，Y/N。如果我早点知道的话…”  
她开始玩弄挤压你的阴蒂，你暂时失去了语言的能力，除了喘息和呻吟。  
“我早就想这么做了。”她说，十分享受地看着你在她的影响下失去控制的样子。  
“求你。”你低吟道。  
“求我什么？”她问，手指在你的阴唇上打着转。你闭上眼睛，感觉到她在你大腿上的手抓得更紧，指甲陷入你的肉里。  
“希尔瓦娜斯。”你几乎要哭了，腰不断地往她的方向挺进，想要让那些修长的手指埋进你的穴里。  
十分知道你想要什么，但她仍在挑逗你，她喜欢看着你现在这个样子。是她也只有她才能让你充满情欲的念头让她十分满意，她是唯一一个能这样对你的人。  
“嗯？”她假装不知道地问。  
你只想要她。  
“求你，操我。”你的视线不自觉地又偏到她身后的环境去，你盯着桌子上正在燃烧的烛火，不敢看着她。  
“你是谁，又敢这样要求我？”她又问，仍然在无情地挑逗你。  
"I'm your slut. Please, Sylvanas, please. Fuck my cunt. " 让那些礼数见鬼去吧，你急需她的手指埋在你的身体里。  
她终于把两根手指插进你的阴道里，你忘情地昂起头：“噢，天呐。”  
你的阴道贪婪地吸住她的手指，她尝试在里面弯曲了一下。你没忍住，手搭上了她的脖子。她的动作慢了下来，但她仍然在你体内。她再次抓住你的手腕扣在柜子上：“我说过什么？”  
“抱歉。”你呢喃道。  
可惜的是，她还是没有动起来，于是你不断地蠕动，想要感受到她在你体内。她把你的小腹按住了：“我没说过你能动。”  
那她想要什么？你在脑海里搜索着，很快你知道了：“抱歉，我不该违抗你的命令，不该质疑你。”你只想要她，就这么简单。  
“我很怀疑。”她说，正当你气恼得不到她满意的反应时，她又吻上你的嘴唇，开始在你的阴道里无情地抽插着。“以后别再那么做了。”  
你只能胡乱的点头，同时想要压抑住你越来越响的叫声。周围都有她的士兵，你突然想到。似乎察觉到你的想法，她冷不丁地又加进一根手指进去，它们同步地摩擦着你的内阴壁，与此同时她的拇指还在按摩着你的阴蒂。这你忍不住尖叫了一声。你不确定你叫得有多大声，但你猜想不少士兵都听到了。  
她的动作越来越快，因为她从你的反应里猜到你接近了。  
“女王，我-”你急促地说道，恳求着她。  
“当你高潮的时候我想听到我的名字。”她抵着你的嘴唇说，动作突然有所放松。你点头，声音被呻吟弄得太过破碎，无法形成一句完整的话。  
很快她的手握住你的下巴：“睁开眼，往下看，看看我正在对你做什么。”你照做了，看着她的手埋在你的两腿之间不断移动，做着最亲密的事。她又强迫你抬头看着她的眼睛。  
随后她的手掐住了你的脖子，有一定的力度，但没有完全让你不能呼吸，你感觉有点呼吸困难。  
她的手找到了你的敏感点，开始在每次抽插中撞击它，速度重新加快。她另一只手架在你的腰上，因为你目前除了下面传来巨大的愉悦感其他什么也感觉不到。你被她的目光吸住，无法闭眼。  
“看看你，真美。”她也在欣赏着你的每一个表情，你的眼神，你体验着几近窒息的痛苦，同时还有难以言喻的欢愉。“尤其是在我这样干你的时候。”  
“希尔——！”你尖叫，感觉到一股强烈的电流游走过你的全身，欢愉感如同巨浪一样瞬间卷席了。你闭上了眼睛，但看见一片空白。你腿上的肌肉不自觉地挛缩，使得你的双腿颤抖。  
松开了你的脖子，但仍然在你体内，她继续爱抚你，让你慢慢地从有生以来最好的高潮里冷静下来。并不是你们平时的性生活不满意，但这次她真的把你操得几近丧失意识了。  
她从你体内抽出来，把手指放在你的嘴唇边上，几乎是下意识的你张开嘴巴把它们吸进嘴巴，一根接着一根地舔干净，尝到你自己的味道。  
随后，她用拇指帮你擦干净嘴角残留的爱液。  
在你调整呼吸的同时，她问：“你还好吗？”  
从来没有如此好过。你想，不过点头作为回答：“好-好吧。我猜。”你发现你自己的声音沙哑，不是个好兆头。你永远也没有勇气再面对那些士兵了。  
“让我——”你开口，知道轮到她了。尽管你现在只想躺倒床上睡死。  
她的手按住你的：“不，不是今晚。”她说，你疑惑地抬头看她。  
“你一定很累了。”她说。她似乎能看穿你的任何想法。  
你还想开口说话，可她把你往床的方向推去，一边说：“你应该睡觉。”  
顺从地躺在床上，你对她说：“希尔瓦娜斯，能陪我一会吗？”  
她思考了一会，但最终把靴子和肩甲暂时脱下，躺在你的身侧：“我没有睡前故事可讲。”  
忽然你笑出了声，她刚刚讲了个笑话吗？她也微笑了一下，随后你们的笑容褪去。在火光中，你只是安静地看着你的女王，看着她眉间的喜怒哀乐，你喜欢她平时紧绷的脸孔在面对你时难得的放松。她瘦削的脸庞，无暇的皮肤，高高的颧骨，形状饱满的嘴唇，这些是自从你在几个世纪前认识她就熟悉的线条，而如今它们从未改变，同样的还有那份骄傲，以及眼底让你沉沦的温柔。  
还是有一些东西连死亡都带不走的。你想着。你曾经下过誓言要永远追随她，而你如今仍然坚持着这个誓言。无论如何，你告诉自己。  
“我爱你，希尔瓦娜斯风行者。”你对她说。  
“我知道。”她当然知道，这话你对她说了无数次了，但并不意味着她会厌倦。  
“我很抱歉，我不该那样说的。”你垂下眼帘，看着她锁骨。  
她把手搭上你的脸庞：“现在没事了。”  
睡意开始向你袭来，经过一整天的事情，你的确累坏了。你的意识慢慢地滑进梦乡。  
在你完全睡着之前，你听她说：“我也很抱歉，亲爱的。但现在没有回头了。”


End file.
